secret of pokemon island
by tomasaurusrex2
Summary: stranded in an unknown region Ash ketchum and pikachu must find a way home or blend in, and become a pirate. this is a fan based story pokemon is owned by nintendo and game freak. please support the official release
1. Chapter 1

The secret of Pokemon island

the world of Pokemon is an every expanding world filled with adventure,friendship,mystery,romance

and laughs galore each journey trainers take becoming a story for the whole family to enjoy. This story

take place on the open and untamed seas of the Carivean region(i know terrible name).

A small ship sailing from kanto got caught in a terrible storm the boat rocked up one wave and down

another up and down, down and up, two and four you get the picture. On board was a young boy

around 12 years old and little mouse Pokemon around the size of a new born baby were being flung

from one side of the ship to the other because of said rocking it was enough to any one nauseous. The

boy was able to gain enough solid footing catch his partner in his arms and sit in a corner until the

rocking stopped. Both trainer and Pokemon were gripping each other tightly hoping they make it

through this storm in one piece

After a few minutes the duo went above deck to see what was going on once the rocking ceased, what

they saw left them shocked beyond belief coming at them was an 100 foot tidal wave aiming to destroy

anything and everything in it's path. Quickly the duo ran down to the deck below and huddled into the

same corner as before braising themselves for impact holding on to each other tight enough to squeeze

the life out of each other. Before they knew it the wave had torn the ship apart sending both trainer and

Pokemon a drift at sea never to be heard from again...

**Brawl island **

a young lady about 17 years old with blond hair walked along the shores of Brawl island when she

happened upon a unconscious raven-haired boy with a pikachu in his arms laying in the sand.

**Later at her cabin**

the boy rolled around groaning in bed but it was one he was unfamiliar with as he tried to move he

heard a soft feminine voice speak to him.

Raven haired boy:Mom. That you?

voice: There, there, now. Just relax.

[pats a damp cloth on his forehead]

voice again: You've been asleep for almost 6 hours now.

Raven haired boy: I had a horrible nightmare. I dreamed that we... got caught in a storm. It was terrible.

voice: Well, you're safe and sound now, on good old brawl island.

Raven haired boy: [opens his eyes wide] brawl island?

The lights came on before sitting straight up to see woman holding a damp cloth in her right hand to his

left. The woman had long blonde hair done up in a pony tail, she had brown eyes wore a white dress.

She leaned closer to his face to wonder if he was alright which made him blush little seeing as she had

the cutest face he'd ever seen.

The woman: umm... are you alright Ash.

Ash: uhh ya wait? How do you know my name[removes the comforters] and where are my pants!?

The woman: uh... I found it sewed on the inside of your clothes[pointing to the window seeing a short

sleeved jacket and jeans hanged out to dry].

Back to Ash: hey? Wheres pikachu.

Pikachu: pikaaaa![pikachu came running into the room and immediately jumped on to the bed and

started nuzzling his best friend out of pure relief and joy]chaaa.

Ash: auh I love you to buddy...oh I'm sorry I never ask what your name was miss.

Mystery woman: Amelia greengrove.

Ash: well...can you tell me where I am Amelia.

Amelia: as I said before this is brawl island in the carivean region.

Ash: carivean region?... never heard of it.

Pikachu: pika-pi?(me neither)

Amelia: I take it your not from around here are you?.

Both: [Ash]nope [pikachu]pi(nope).

Amelia: OK then I'll tell all you'll need to know "GROWWWWL!" what was that?

Ash: "growl" sorry I guess I missed lunch.

Pikachu: pipi-pikachu-pi(ya so did I).

Amelia: I suppose we can talk about it over dinner.

Ash: sounds good to me what about you pikachu.

Pikachu: pika.

Over dinner Amelia told Ash and Pikachu that the carivean region was comprised of several island that

were somewhat inhabited by people and pokemon alike. And in turn Ash told Amelia about his

adventures from kanto to unova. The next day Ash's clothes had completely dried, he and Pikachu were

ready to find way back home.

Ash: thanks for everything Amelia.

Pikachu: pi-pika-pi(we were very gratful).

Amelia: no problem if you go down that way[pointing east] you should reach town before noon you 2

should find someone with a boat that can take you home.

Ash:great wish us luck.

And with there goodbyes all said and done our heroes embarked on a new adventure. Not knowing of the dangers that lay ahead.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

An itch for adventure nearly sent our heroes to their graves. With no ship Ash and Pikachu set forth into town to locate a captain with so they can get home to their friends and family.

Ash: look there's a town just like Amelia said[pointing to the town just ahead]let's go buddy.

Pikachu: piiikaaa!(alright!).

Entering into town Ash asked around to find someone with a ship to take him and Pikachu home to kanto, eventually leading him to the harbor with not much luck. Everyone they talked to about sailing outside either said "no", "where are you talking about" or "sorry kid" it seamed pretty hopeless at first. Until the duo came across a tall, broad-shouldered man, wearing an oversized check jacket and a wide-brimmed hat. Waving his arms around shouting "come one, come all". At first Ash and Pikachu were going to ignore the salesman completely, that is until they heard the word "ship". Almost immediately the duo came running in the direction of the salesman in the hopes of buying a ship. Ash walked up to the man wearing an oversized cowboy hat.

Ash: uumm excuse me mister?.

Salesman: hello! I'm smiling Sam Harrington but must people just call me Sam, and I'm president and

CEO of Sam Harrington's discount pirate ship Emporium and Warehouse and I'm passing the savings on to you![waving his arm in all directions].

Ash: uh? OK.

Pikachu: pika?[weird].

Sam: now what can I do for you young man and his tiny rodent companion[refereeing to Ash and Pikachu with that rodent remark steaming off Pikachu a bit again waving his arms].

Ash: well I'm looking for a ship to take me and Pikachu to the kanto region.

Sam: kanto that's quite far from here but I've got just the thing come with me please.

The two followed Sam into a big warehouse, inside said warehouse revealed a large white boat it look like a cross between a speed boat and the the kind you can take your whole family on.

Sam: is this what the doctor ordered.

Ash: it looks fantastic will take it.

Sam: alright that will be 500,000$[waving his arms].

Ash: thank you very-WHAT!, we don't have that kind of money![holding on to Sam's collar].

Pikachu: pipikachupika!(what do we look like the riches!).

Sam:[releasing Ash's grip on him] well maybe you should have thought of how to pay someone before

deciding to buy a boat kids these days think they can go anywhere without paying[again waving his

arms around this time showing slight signs of anger].

Ash:[fiddling around in the bag of supplies Amelia give him before leaving looking for money and not

finding much] what can I get for 500$.

Sam: this [handing Ash an inflatable raft].

Ash: "sigh" I guess were on are own buddy.

Pikachu: pika(oh).

Both trainer and Pokemon started walking around town in a state of depression. With no ship and very little previsions they were out of options and out of luck but a man saw them walking in a slump and asked them "what's the matter kid".

Ash: I don't have enough money for a boat.

Stranger: well why don't you battle someone?.

Ash: battle?.

Stranger: aren't you a Pokemon trainer?.

Ash: yes.

Stranger: and that Pikachu is your Pokemon right?.

Ash: right.

Pikachu: pika(right).

Stranger: so go around the island, challenge a couple of other trainers win the battles until you have the money to buy a ship, but you're going to have to do a lot of battling ships cost a pretty penny.

Ash: tell me about it.

Stranger: also it might help to catch some more Pokemon go to the Pokemon center there's a pokemart in there were you can buy a few pokeballs.

Ash: great were off then[stopping for a second] oh I forgot to ask for your name.

Mickey: it's mickey kid.

Ash: thanks for the help mickey.

After taking mickey's advice Ash and Pikachu stocked up on pokeballs and potions, and set out to find a opponent and some new friends I'm refereeing to Pokemon of course. After walking around in the forest for what seamed like days Ash saw another trainer. The mystery trainer was waving his hand in a motion that said "come at me" and he did head first right in to a tree that appeared out of nowhere. Climbing to his feet Ash turned around and saw the trainer again this time he revealed himself to be a Zorua in disguise.

Ash: wow a Zorua!.

Pikachu: pikapika!(pretty cool!).

Zorua: hehe.

Ash immediately took a liking to the Zorua and wanted to catch it. But Zorua proved to crafty for our hero and easily out smarted Ash and Pikachu at every turn, by tricking them into disturbing a beedrill's nest, running into more trees, falling into a pool of caravanha and running away from an angry ursaring. Ash and Pikachu kept chasing Zorua leading them around in an endless circle. The duo were about to quit until they heard a yell in the distance. They went to investigate and found Zorua caught in a trap now Ash could have left the little monster there after what it made him go through but he couldn't leave the little so he decided to help.

Ash:[approaching Zorua who's foot was caught] got your self caught hmmm.

Pikachu: pika!(ya!).

Zorua: "whimper".

Ash: okay, okay I'll help you out[freeing Zorua from the trap and treating it's injury and walked away, but Zorua started following him] what's the matter?.

Zorua:[Zorua started rubbing against his leg signifying it's intention's]

Ash: oh! You want to come with me.

Zorua: yep!.

Ash:[smiling about making a new friend he took out a pokeball and said] alright then let's go.

He tossed the pokeball towards Zorua who leaped into the air and tapped the button and was absorbed inside the ball then made it's signature "click" sound indicating Zorua had been caught. He picked up the ball and let Zorua out who hopped on to it's new trainers left shoulder opposite the one pikachu was on.

Ash: well were all set let's go!.

Pikachu:pika!.

Zorua:roaf!.

All three set off to find challengers to get the money needed to buy a boat from Sam but lies ahead.

**To be continued... **


	3. Chapter 3

It was a rocky start for our heroes, but with a new companion by there side Ash, Pikachu and Zorua are ready for anything. Well almost anything Ash hadn't really thought about getting more supplies, the food Amelia gave him kept him and Pikachu alive, but with Zorua and possibly more Pokemon joining him it was going to difficult. That didn't stop Ash ketchum and in no time he battled 10 wandering trainer's and caught a wild Flygon, Zorua also showed himself to be a capable fighter knowing moves like fake tears, snarl, scratch and faint attack. **3 days later... **the team was at "hot shots" one of the local restaurants on brawl island, celebrating there winning streak they've been on since meeting each other. The restaurant was quite a large place with 2 pool tables and a few gambling machines like slots, video poker and other kinds of games you'd find in a casino, it was filled with grown ups some with there families, fortunately it also served trainers and Pokemon.

**At Ash an Co's table.**

Everybody was chewing down after a long hard days work, having obtained his goal Ash ordered 1 of everything on the menu which included ribs, chicken, pizza, fries and anything you can put your mind and you can imagine Pikachu snacking on a ketchup bottle. During there meal Ash was being watched from another table by another trainer, it was a young girl about his age with short deep dark blue hair that hung down her shoulders, she had a slender figure wore a red and black t-shirt, a pair of short shorts and sneakers. She looked at him with great interest and a little smile. After dinner Ash and Pikachu headed to Sam's to finally buy the ship not to far behind was the girl who was spying on him with out even knowing it. Once there Ash and Sam started to talk business.

Sam: why hello again what can I do for you boy?[flailing his arms like always].

Ash: I'm here for that boat.

Pikachu: pipikachu!(that's right!).

Sam: your in luck we still have it in stock I assume you have the money this time[flailing his arms].

Ash: got it right here[handing exactly 500,000$].

Sam: alright that should do it please follow me and I'll get the ship set up for you.

Ash:thanks.

Sam moved Ash's new ship to pier 3, but before Ash could load up and set sail he heard a "hey you" coming from behind. Turning around he saw a slender girl with dark blue hair and had a Flareon by her side. To those few of you reading this it was the girl from "hot shots".

Ash: can I help you miss?.

Mystery girl: my name is Sarha and I've been watching you.

Ash:[scratching his head] sooo your a stalker?.

Sarha: NO! You IDIOT![blush] I'm here to battle you!.

Ash: oh! Alright then your on!.

Pikachu: pikachuu!.

Sarha: let's make it interesting if I win you have to take me on your ship.

Ash: that sounds fair.

**BATTLE.**

3 vs 3

Ash: Zorua I choose you!.

Sarha: your up Satoshi(shinx).

**Begin!**

Sarha: Sato use spark![shinx charged at zorua covered in blue electricity at her command].

Ash: Zorua! Dodge it!.

Zorua: yep![at Ash's command the tricky fox Pokemon leaped into the air gracefully evading the attack and landing on all fours slightly giggling].

Sarha's Shinx kept using spark at Zorua continuously and Zorua kept jumping out of the way making Sarha furious. But Zorua just kept jumping and laugh at the flash Pokemon's constant missing and eventually Shinx got so dizzy it became unable to battle.

Sarha: Sato return [shinx being absorbed back into it's poke-ball] I must admit that was impressive.

Ash: ya Zorua's pretty amazing when it comes to tricking people and Pokemon[ insert flashbacks of Zorua playing Ash like a fool].

Next up was Skitty against Zorua. The kitten Pokemon got in a couple good hits before the little prankster finished her off with a snarl attack. Looking at Sarha's fiery expression, Ash knew she was going to get serious.

Sarha: okay! Now it's time to get serious it's all or nothing Pyroli!(Flareon).

Ash: this should be good go for it Zorua!.

Zorua tried the same tactics he used on Sarha's last 2 Pokemon, but Pyroli was too agile and K.O-ed Zorua with a hard flame charge. Flygon didn't far any better sure he had type advantage but the speed boost flame charge gave Pyroli a slight edge in the fight after a coalition of Flygon's dragon claw and Pyroli's super power the mystic Pokemon fell a burn it got in battle. Now it was down to Pikachu and Pyroli who would win, team rockets worst nightmare or the furry fireball of fury.

Ash: this is it! You ready buddy.

Pikachu: pikaa!(always).

Sarha: go for it Pyroli!.

Pyroli: flareon!(alright sis).

Pikachu fired an electro ball causing massive damage to Pyroli. The flame Pokemon's decent special defense allowed her to endure the hit and strike back with a flame charge that nearly sent Pikachu flying. After a collusion of iron tail's and quick attack's both Pokemon were reaching there limits Ash and Sarha thought it was time to end this.

Ash: PIKACHU! VOLT TACKLE!.

Sarha: PYROLI! LAST RESORT!.

With respective orders given both Pokemon got some distance and came charging each other, one surrounded by golden electricity, the other jumps high into the air above the opponent and brings its front paws down as it's falling. Pikachu leaps into the air to intercept the Flareon. Both attacks collide with a huge explosion and a equally large smoke cloud. Slowly the fog clears revealing the 2 Pokemon heavily damaged but alive. Pikachu sparking from the recoil damage collapses those declaring Pyroli as the winner. Picking up Pikachu to get him healed but first both trainers shook hands after a quick trip to the Pokemon center a new party had been formed and were off to see the sea.

**On the boat after departure a few miles away from brawl island.**

Ash: hey Sarha was it.

Sarha: yes.

Ash: why did you want to come my boat anyway.

Sarha: the same reason every Pokemon trainer leaves his or her hometown(i don't need to explain this do I anyone who's played a Pokemon game knows it right).

Ash: so brawl island was your home?.

Sarha: no I came from pallet town in kanto.

Ash: no way! I'm from pallet to but wait I think I remember you

Sarha: ya we use to play together when we were kids I started my journey after you, Gary and the other pallet trainers.

Ash: funny I didn't recognize you at first.

Sarha: we were like 6 the last we met so it's understandable.

Ash: well this trip didn't start out so good but were going.

Pikachu: pika!.

A new development a begun is the journey over already or is it.

**Sarha is skydrew's on deviantart character she gave me permission to use her character in my fanfic.**


	4. Chapter 4

Putting brawl island behind them, our heroes continue on to pallet town the place of beginning for many Pokemon trainers, their home and birthplace. But no one said that going back would be easy because their ship had run into a deep fog. And it looked like they maybe lost for a good while.

**In the fog on the sea somewhere?**

Sarha: I think we might be lost.

Pyroli: flare(i agree).

Ash: were not lost, were just having difficulty figuring out where we are that's all.

Sarha: it takes a lot less time to just say lost.

Pyroli:fla!(ya!).

Ash: relax Sarha, Pikachu and me have made it through worse things than this.

Pikachu: pika(true).

Sarha: did it ever occur to you that it to buy a map before setting out on a voyage like this.

Ash: I don't need a map, I guarantee that will be home in no time.

**1 hour later**

Ash: man this fog is thicker than peanut butter.

Sarha: you mean pea soup.

Ash: you eat what you like, and I'll eat what I like.

Amidst all the fog Ash saw a light off the port side. Sarha and Pyroli went over to Ash and Pikachu starring at said light, it got closer and closer after a couple seconds the light got close enough for the group see the source of the light. It was a large high-tech sailing ship it was at least 3 times bigger than their boat and was a dark blue. The bigger ship docked with the smaller ship, long cables with anchor like hooks grappled the smaller ship securing it in place, from above 2 butterfree flew around spreading sleep powder that immediately took effect on Ash, Pikachu, Sarha and Pyroli who fell to the deck unconscious. Ash could only see a few images before passing out.

**3 hours later**

Ash moaned and groaned before opening his eyes, after adjusting to his new surroundings he saw a door a few feet in front of him that led to possibly the captain of this stinking tubs cabin and that he and Sarha were tied to the mast of a ship no doubt the same one they saw earlier. A bit more looking and he saw Pikachu and Pyroli locked up in 2 separate cages next to some barrels that said "Grog" and a pill of cannon balls. Ash nudged Sarha to wake her up.

Ash: hey Sarha wake up.

Sarha: [mumbling] wah! Don't hit me daddy!, wait where are we.

Ash: I'm not sure.

The cabin door opened and a tall muscular man with a short beard stepped out, he was wearing a long black coat that was opened up revealing a black muscle shirt, he also had black trousers with brown boots, atop his head was a pirate hat but instead of a skull and cross bones was a 4 leaf clover which is kind of weird. Next they knew there were like 10 other guys wearing bandannas without shirts and a ninja of all things. The last person was a blond woman around the man's height, wearing a pink bikini seeing her breasts bounce made Ash blush while Sarha was jealous of the bikini woman's robust and curvy figure. The man came up to them and bowed.

Mystery man: captain long john silver at your service.

Sarha: oh thanks pardon us for not getting up[angry look:(].

Random henchman 1: hahaha.

Random henchman 2:[smacking the other guy] shut up.

Random henchman 1:[shutting up].

Ash: what are you guys ?.

Long john: pirates obviously, not to bright a kid.

Bikini girl: but he is kinda cute[being flirty with Ash].

Sarha: what going to happen to us now.

Long john: your ship didn't have much on it so tomorrow morning you'll left out to sea with your Pokemon.

Ash: that's murder! We'll never survive.

Long john: it's none of my concern so enjoy the night kids.

And with that long john and his crew left them tied to the mast.

**Hours later.**

It was night fall and everyone was asleep, well almost everyone Ash and Sarha were busy wiggling there way out of there ropes and succeeded after freeing Pikachu and Pyroli and retrieving their other Pokemon, the duo grabbed some previsions swiped a map and one of the long boats in the cover of night and rowed to the nearest island like no tomorrow. After what seemed like an eternity of rowing our heroes arrived at resort island a sort of retirement community for ex-Pokemon trainers and their spouses, they set up a camp and went to bed tomorrow they needed a new ship and while they were at it find a crew, a good crew.

**Morning, resort island.**

The gang got up and headed into town, to cover the most ground Ash and Pikachu went one way, Sarha and Pyroli went the other and started asking townsfolk for help. There search lead them to a local bar were all sorts of Pokemon trainers come from all over the carrivean region. They were told by members of a traveling circus to find a man by the name of skipper perry, hopefully he and his men could help them. They entered the bar and started asking around leading them to the back of the bar, at a single table sat a man with black hair wearing a navy uniform with an Empoleon standing next to him, a man writing on a clipboard had a Magnaton hovering around him was also at the table, followed by a man with a scar over his left eye partnered with a Zangoose and finally a young blond boy a little under Ash's height held a Piplup in his arms sitting next to the navy man like his son. Could these be skipper and his men only one way to find out. Ash and Sarha went up to the table.

Ash: excuse me are skipper.

Skipper: yes I am, this is Kowalski[pointing to the man with the clipboard].

Kowalski: how do you do.

Scared person: "grunt"

Skipper: oh that's Rico[Sarha waved that Rico but stopped after he looked at her with a glare] the little one here is the private[Skipper patted the boy on head].

Private: my friends call me Ryan.

Piplup: pippiplup.

Sarha: we'd like to charter a ship to the kanto region.

Kowalski: we can probably do that but you 2 don't look you have 500$.

Ash: actually we do have that much.

Skipper: all right it's a deal, we set sail at 5:13 pm.

With all the preparations set our heroes real adventure is about to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

After escaping with their lives intact, Ash and Sarha escape to resort island and received help from Skipper and his men could our heroes be going home or will they be sent into a whirlpool of chaos. Ash and Sarha killed some time by battling a few random trainers while waiting for the time that Skipper and his men would call them to set sail for kanto. But their were small complications for starters the ship was using was so old it was falling apart and had a couple dozen holes in it, knowing it wouldn't last for very long Ash and Sarha canceled the deal. Now they had to find a new ship which is easier said than done, if only long john didn't sink their old ship. Which reminded them what if there were more pirates than long john and his crew in the carrivean region they needed to defend themselves. so they set out to receive pirate training, what better way to fight pirates than being as skilled in combat as one.

They came upon the house of former Pirate captain Cliff.

**Cliff's cabin.**

The duo entered the cabin, there were many pictures of Pirates and maps to island hanging on the walls of the room, it also consisted of some wooden furniture. At a round table sat a blond muscular man in his early 40's wearing a white t-shirt and green trousers, next to him was an Aggron that seemed slightly larger than normal Aggron indicating it had been with the man for a long time.

The man:[noticing the uninvited guests that helped themselves in] what can I do for you kids.

Ash: uh would you happen to be Cliff.

Cliff: ya how are you.

Ash: I'm Ash ketchum and this Sarha, Pikachu and Pyroli[pointing to his companions] we were told you us to be a Pirate.

Cliff: oh so your both here to be Pirates eh!.

Sarha: sort of, we need to be better prepared for our voyage home to kanto.

Cliff: so I've heard from the towns people, anyway you don't become a Pirate just by asking you must go through... THE THREE TRIALS!.

Ash: which would be?.

Cliff: you must master the sword, the art of thievery and the quest.

Ash: the what?.

Pikachu: pi?(the what?).

Cliff: treasure hunting you ninny!, you must both prove yourselves in each of these three categories then you can be considered true enough Pirates to survive your little voyage, don't worry I'll teach you kids let's get started, follow me.

The duo and their Pokemon followed the man and his Aggron to a large training room, and handed each trainer a sword.

Cliff: first we'll start with swordsmanship, now keep in mind that your wit needs to be twice as sharp as your sword.

Sarha: what's that suppose to mean?.

Pyroli: flafla?(yay?).

Cliff: it means you use insults to throw an opponent off guard and allow you to press your attacks. For example when some one says "You fight like a Dairy Farmer." you reply with "How appropriate! You fight like a Miltank!" you got it.

Ash and Sarha: got it!.

And so the duo practiced sword fighting while their Pokemon watched on the sidelines. After several hours of exchanging insults and blows they moved on to mastering thievery, Cliff had them grab an idol in a room in his cabin filled with traps, they got it but not without a few bruises and scratches. Finally it was time for the final trial the quest or treasure hunting, Cliff told Ash and Sarha about a treasure he buried in the forest and sent them off with a map he wrote.

**Rambling forest 2 hours later.**

The duo were almost completely lost no thanks to Ash's inability to read a map and the both of them constantly getting into arguments over which way to go. So they went there separate ways to find the treasure which wasn't the best idea. Ash and Pikachu were even more lost and became exhausted, Sarha and Pyroli didn't far any better having to run away from a swarm of Ariados which Sarha was afraid of, and wound up in the same spot that Ash and Pikachu collapsed in.

Ash: okay I'll admit that I can't read a map and am bad with directions.

Sarha: and I'll admit I am not right all the time either, friends[getting up and offering Ash a hand].

Ash:[grabbing her hand and being poled up to his feet] friends.

With the duo back together the hunt continued, and easy since Sarha knew how to read a map and found a big X and as any pirate knows X marks the spot and started digging like maniacs. With the Pokemon's help they got to the chest and opened it revealing gold coins, silver cutlery and jewels galore. With booty in hand the team returned to Cliff's cabin to report in unaware they were being watched.

**Cliff's cabin.**

The duo returned but were blocked by the pirate that was stalking them, he demanded the treasure in exchange for letting them live but Ash being naturally stubborn refused to back down without a fight. The pirate challenged him to a sword fight and excepted.

Pirate: your going to wish you hadn't been born.

Ash: prepare to die.

Pirate: Soon you'll be wearing my sword like a shish kebab!. 

Ash: First you better stop waiving it like a feather-duster.

"SWORD CLASHES"

Ash: You're as repulsive as a Mankey in a negligee!. 

Pirate: I look that much like your fiancée?.

"SWORD CLASHES"

Pirate: I once owned a Growlithe that was smarter then you. 

Ash: He must have taught you everything you know.

"SWORD CLASHES"

Ash: When your father first saw you, he must have been mortified! 

Pirate: At least mine can be identified.

"SWORD CLASHES"

Pirate: My skills with a sword are highly venerated! 

Ash: Too bad they're all fabricated.

"knocking his opponent's sword out of his hand".

Pirate: you win!.

Ash: now skedaddle and leave our treasure.

Pirate: I didn't want it anyway[runs off].

Hearing clapping from behind the duo see Cliff standing in the doorway having seen the fight and deeming them full fledged pirates for beating an enemy in a sword fight and let them keep his treasure as a reward along with his old ship seeing his to old to keep pirating. On their way to port Ash saw skipper and crew pass by, catching up to them Ash offered them to be their crew which they accepted. Confused Sarha asked Ash way he wanted them as a crew when they just wanted to go home.

Ash: well in a way fighting off that pirate and finding that treasure was kind of fun and I still want to see more of the carrivean region.

Pikachu: pipikachu!.

Sarha: alright but when your done were heading back to kanto.

Skipper: so it's settled were a pirate crew.

With everything said and done the newly crimsoned "black lightning" set sail for the rest of the carrivean region with treasure and adventure ahead our heroes are ready for anything.


End file.
